The proposed work is designed to gain further understanding of basic mechanisms and clinical problems related to oral health. This goal will be accomplished by interrelated and cohesive investigations in six programmatic areas of research: Biomaterials, Mineralization, Immunology, Neural Biology, Growth Mechanisms and Hemostasis. The research efforts all fall under the central theme of this Center, "Growth, Development and Function of the Craniofacial Region." The Regional Dental Research Institute Program at Chapel Hill attempts to bring together scientists with diverse backgrounds to collaborate on basic and clinical research projects within the Center, the University and the region in studies related to bleeding disorders, periodontal disease, cleft palate, oral facial pain nd dental restorative mmterials. The long-range objectives of this Program are to develop new approches to prevent oral malformations and oral diseases and to improve treatment of some oral health problems.